


The Great Adventures of Plactapus

by Placta



Category: Adventure Time, Novel - Fandom, comics - Fandom, suspense - Fandom
Genre: Comics, Multi, Novel, Outer Space, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Placta/pseuds/Placta
Summary: It went way above them beyond the clouds, and disappeared, a few seconds passed, then began to fall rapidly down towards the Earth with an earthshaking boom on impact, and a massive explosion and fireball with smoke ascended to the skies! Bits and pieces of metal debris and fuel were hurled towards the three, with fiery burning pieces of metal from the wreckage of this very unusual extraterrestrial vehicle. Strange looking creatures were seen crawling from the wreckage, coughing and choking and hissing, some with a loud scream like pigs being slaughtered, and others with indescribable animalistic sounds, and sometimes hissing like serpents. Kevin, Nicole and Decus, the pilot of the raft hastily docked the raft by the riverbank and began to run for their lives towards a thick forest as the strange creatures appeared to be heading towards them”.





	The Great Adventures of Plactapus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joan McFarlane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joan+McFarlane).

“Kevin and Nicole had a great romantic relationship, and nowhere is more fitting than the “Land of Wood and Water”, another name for the pearl of the Caribbean islands, Jamaica, to celebrate their relationship. They decided to vacation in Jamaica. But what will transpire in their visit to Paradise, will change their lives forever. Both wanted to know about the homeland of their grandparents Ukal and Mabeline Duffus and Casper and Adassa Plunkett. They were enticed by this island and its enchanting natural beauty and was persuaded by attractive advertising shown on television in their birth city of Chicago. Grandpa Duffus told them many stories of the Rio Grande Valley on the Island, and it’s rivers that flowed beneath the massive, towering Blue Mountain Peak, an area where some of the world’s most delicious coffee is grown.

They had left their hotel in Saint Andrew for an adventure, and rafting on the Rio Grande River in the parish of Portland was an awesome experience. Viewing the wildlife, especially the birds, mongoose and the occasional wild hog running on the banks of the river, was most interesting to see. Then the real adventure began when above them a disk-like object appeared, whistling through the sky and hovering above their heads. For a moment it stood still. Decus, their rafter, and guide who masterfully piloted their raft downstream the Rio Grande began to panic and knew his passengers were doing the same.

The gigantic spherical vehicle above them descended, and a brilliant amber colored light glared from the center of its belly down on them. The light was so brilliant, it made the surroundings appeared as clear as day. As the object descended and came closer above their heads, a very warm emission and a strange smell of an unknown fuel filled the air. But suddenly, as if out of nowhere, appeared a military aircraft, that flew above the peak of the Blue Mountains and fired a volley of bullets and a couple of rockets at the spherical vehicle above them. Pieces of rocks and tree branches fell below on both rafter and passengers, as bullets ricochet from the parallel hillside. The vehicle spherical immediately retreated at very a high speed.

It went way above them beyond the clouds, and disappeared, a few seconds passed, then began to fall rapidly down towards the Earth with an earthshaking boom on impact, and a massive explosion and fireball with smoke ascended to the skies! Bits and pieces of metal debris and fuel were hurled towards the three, with fiery burning pieces of metal from the wreckage of this very unusual extraterrestrial vehicle. Strange looking creatures were seen crawling from the wreckage, coughing and choking and hissing, some with a loud scream like pigs being slaughtered, and others with indescribable animalistic sounds, and sometimes hissing like serpents. Kevin, Nicole and Decus, the pilot of the raft hastily docked the raft by the riverbank and began to run for their lives towards a thick forest as the strange creatures appeared to be heading towards them”.


End file.
